fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PR: Vanguard/Zords
This page is dedicated to listing down all the zords and zord combinations of Power Rangers: Vanguard. Stats in Order: Attack+Defense+Constitution+Speed+Energy = Overall All stats excluding the Overall Stat are out of 5. Vanguard Megazord The Vanguard Megazord is the base Megazord combination of the Vanguard Power Rangers. Like most base Megazords it is composed of five zords. 22+14+13+15+16= 80/125. Rating of 64 Lion Zord Owned by The Red Vanguard Ranger, the Lion Zord holds the cockpit of the Megazord, its body acts as additional armor as well as the Megazord's choice of weapon, a large glaive. It has an identical combination method as the Black Lion Zord of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. 4+3+3+3+3= 16/25. Gorilla Zord Owned by The Black Vanguard Ranger, the Gorilla Zord is a vital part of the Megazord, it acts as the entire torso and arms of the zord. Due to its crucial part in the Megazord's transformation, it is the physically strongest of the zords, and presumably the most powerful as well (in terms of Soul-Engine). 5+3+4+1+5= 18/25. Wolf Zord Owned by The Green Vanguard Ranger, the Wolf Zord acts as the left leg of the Vanguard Megazord. The Wolf Zord is aggressive and nimble of the zords, but also the most fragile. 5+1+1+5+4= 16/25. Alligator Zord Owned by The Blue Vanguard Ranger, the Alligator Zord is the counterpart of the Wolf Zord, acting as the right leg. It is the most durable of the zords thanks to its armor. It has a small gimmick where it can use its powerful jaws to bite the legs of its enemies when the Vanguard Megazord fights. 4+5+3+1+3= 16/25. Eagle Zord Owned by The White Vanguard Ranger, the Eagle Zord has the weakest Soul-Engine out of the five, but has a stronger network linking it to other zords in order to compensate. The Eagle Zord relies heavily on its other teammates in order to propel the entire Megazord into the air. 4+2+2+5+1= 14/25. Victory Charge Its Victory Charge is a blast from the mouth of the Lion Zord's head, which acts as the chest piece of the Vanguard Megazord. Commander Megazord The Commander Megazord is a Warrior-Type Megazord, meaning it is a zord that can act as its own sole Megazord. It is owned by the Gold Vanguard Ranger. The Commander Megazord uses the central horn of the Triceratops as a sword while the Triceratops' very head as a shield. It also has a shoulder cannon, although it is rarely used. 17 + (15 x 4)= 77/125. Rating of 61 Triceratops Zord Form As a Triceratops Zord, it has not one but two Soul-Engines, it has three atomically sharp horns and can ram through mountains. Its size and power make it a formidable threat in this form, if not more dangerous due to its different fighting style. 5+4+4+1+3= 17/25. Victory Charge The Victory Charge of the Commander Megazord is that it inserts the sword back into the shield, and then charges up, with one potent shield-bash it decimates its target. High Commander Megazord The High Commander Megazord is the result of when the Commander Megazord combines with the Ankylosaurus Zord and the Torvosaurus Zord, it is considered as superior to the Vanguard Megazord in both strength, defense and energy-capacity. The Triceratops Zord acts as some sort of equine lower half, acting similar to Wild Force's Red Lion Zord in the aforementioned series' Pegasus Megazord. 14+11+10+7+10= 52 52+ (15 x 2)= 82/125. Rating of 66. Ankylosaurus Zord Owned by The Brown Vanguard Ranger, it is an ancient zord of incredible strength and defense. Its powerful tail is said to easily cause earthquakes of incredible magnitude, and its armor said to be capable of shrugging of nuclear warheads and destructive meteors. Its function in the High Commander Megazord is to be the new body, an armored torso, its armor turned into a shield and its tail as the mace of the zord. 4+5+4+1+3= 17/25. Torvosaurus Zord Owned by The Purple Vanguard Ranger, it acts as additional armor and the head piece (including the cockpit) as well as jet-thrusters for the High Commander Megazord. It can turn invisible and run at incredible speeds, even surpassing Mach 1 when it flies using its jet-thrusters. It holds a special "Turbo Mode" which it can use to increase its speed, the Turbo Mode is powered by a miniature Terror-Engine. 5+2+2+5+4= 18/25. Victory Charge The cannon of the Triceratops Zord connects itself to the Torvosaurus' Terror-Engine, it then unleashes a massive string of energy projectiles at the foe. Admiral Megazord The Admiral Megazord is a megazord that acts as a substitute for the Vanguard Megazord when said Megazord was temporarily destroyed in the fight against Irystia. It is considered the superior of the Vanguard Megazord. 17+16+18+17+16= 84/125. Rating of 67. Attack-Dog Zord The Red Vanguard Ranger's substitute for the Lion Zord, the Attack-Dog Zord (also called the Doberman Zord) is a vicious and territorial zord that roams Russia during the awakening of the Admiral Zords, it is the hardest to tame and certainly the most stubborn, however it is also the swiftest of the zords and its teeth is also atomically sharp. It acts as the right leg of the Admiral Zord. 5+1+2+5+3= 16/25. Elephant Zord The Black Vanguard Ranger's substitute for the Gorilla Zord, the Elephant Zord is a mighty zord of incredible size and functions on a Terror-Engine instead of the usual Soul-Engine. It is both strong and intelligent, as well as capable of telepathically communicating with human beings. It acts as the torso and the back part of the legs of the Admiral Megazord. Like its Vanguard Counterpart it plays a vital role in the functions of the Megazord. It is discovered roaming the wilderness of Africa and disturbing the wildlife as well as peaceful tribal societies. 4+4+5+2+5= 20/25. Hammerhead Zord The Green Vanguard Ranger's substitute for the Wolf Zord, the Hammerhead Zord is an aquatic zord that was terrorizing the Atlantic Ocean upon awakening. It is incredibly aggressive to the point where it can be considered rather villainous. It was first captured by the alien forces and used as their weapon, but was soon tamed by the Green Vanguard Ranger. It functions as the weapon of the Admiral Megazord, functioning as both a crossbow and a warhammer. Its ammunition for its crossbow form is ice, it can intake water and then freeze it immediately in order to create arrows. 4+3+3+4+2= 16/25. Pegasus Zord The Blue Vanguard Ranger's substitute for the Alligator Zord, it roams the sky and was badly injured fighting the aliens in space. It was found both enraged and distressed and it tried to attack a flying plane full of innocent passengers. It was stopped by the rangers, and was tamed by the Blue Vanguard Ranger. It acts as the left leg of the Admiral Megazord, but its wings are the wings of said Megazord. 3+3+3+4+3= 16/25. Panda Zord The White Vanguard Ranger's substitute for the Eagle Zord, the Panda Zord is the most peaceful and docile of the Admiral Zord's cast. It is the only zord that did not need to be rounded up, it is a simple being that is apathetic of the world around it, but has been shown exhibiting a semblance of heroism. It functions as the Admiral Megazord's arms. 1+5+5+2+3= 16/25. Victory Charge The Megazord charges up its Hammerhead weapon in Crossbow form, it charges up a special ice arrow infused with potent magical energy, and blasts its target. Sentinel Megazord The Sentinel Megazord is a Megazord that the Gold, Brown and Purple rangers managed to solve the Bastet Puzzle. The entire zord can be considered the Vanguard equivalent of the Jungle Pride Megazord from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. 10+8+9+13+12= 52 52 + (15 x 2)= 82/125. Rating of 66. Leopard Zord The entire head, torso and arms of the Sentinel Zord. It runs on not one Soul-Engine but instead three miniature Soul-Engines. The Leopard zord is the most powerful of the three. It is piloted by the Gold Vanguard Ranger and is also considered the most powerful of the three. 5+3+3+5+4= 20/25. Cheetah Zord One of the fastest zords in the world, like the other Sentinel zords, like the Torvosaurus Zord it has a miniature Terror-Engine to activate a turbo mode. It acts as the right leg of the Sentinel Megazord. It is piloted by the Purple Vanguard Ranger. 2+2+2+5+5= 16/25. Jaguar Zord A zord piloted by the Brown Vanguard Ranger, it acts as the left leg of the Sentinel Megazord. 3+3+4+3+3= 16/25. Victory Charge This is the only Megazord without a victory charge, or at the one where the Victory Charge is never actually shown. Grand Admiral Megazord The Grand Admiral Megazord is the combination of the Admiral Megazord and the High Commander Megazord. This is the first Megazord where all the rangers are shown commanding the same Megazord. 17+16+18+17+16+20+17+16+13+16= 166/250. Raw Rating of 66, Synergy Bonus grants +10, Final Rating of 76. Zord Functions Since it is a combination of two megazords, certain zords' functions are replaced by other zords if not removed entirely. Legs The Pegasus and Attack-Dog Zords are folded up and placed as nothing but extra dormant soul-engines, their roles as the legs of the Megazord are now performed by the Triceratops Zord, acting as an equine lower half, similar to the High Commander Megazord. It should be noted that the Pegasus Zord's wings still remain, although it does not seem capable of lifting the Megazord off its feet anymore, so its use is unknown. Weapons and Torso The club of the Ankylosaurus Zord is replaced by the Hammerhead Zord, a zord more dedicated to the weapon role. The shield contributed by the Ankylosaurus Zord remains however. The rest of the Ankylosaurus Zord is absent on the form however, as the Elephant Zord is what is used for the torso Additonal Armors The Torvosaurus' contribution to becoming the High Commander Megazord's armor carries on over to the Grand Admiral Megazord. Champion Warzord The Champion Warzord is a ridiculously powerful Zord, first controlled by the main villain and his alien army, this Zord is responsible for the destruction of the Sentinel Megazord. The son of the main villain soon assassinated his father however, and then stole the Warzord before becoming a member of the rangers, does meaning the Champion Warzord is now an official zord of the Vanguard Rangers. It is eventually destroyed by its "successor", the Avenger Warzord. 21+ (15 x 4)= 81/125. Raw Rating of 65, Made For War Bonus grants +15, Final Rating of 80. Allosaurus Zord The Allosaurus Zord is an agile zord with a lethal bite and claws. Like an actual Allosaurus it can open its jaws wider than other dinosaurs, and it can use this to its advantage, maximizing its bite-power. It is powered by two medium sized Terror-Engines. It is piloted by the Vanguard Ranger, Dino-Knight. 5+4+4+4+4= 21/25. Vanguard Gigazord The Grand Admiral Megazord combines with the Spider Zord, Apatosaurus Zord and the Shepard Zord. It is the Vanguard Rangers' official Gigazord. Though the term "Gigazord" is easily interchangeable with the term "Ultrazord" in other installments of the Power Rangers franchise, Gigazord is a lesser version of Ultrazord in Power Rangers: Vanguard. 166+14+9+10+10+13+(15 x 2)= 252/375. Raw Rating of 67. Synergy Bonus grants +10, Divine Enchantment Bonus grants +15. Final Rating of 92. Spider Zord The Spider Zord is piloted by the Purple Ranger after she conquered her arachnophobia. The Spider Zord has its own warrior mode called the "Arachno Megazord". The Spider Zord is fast and nimble but incredibly fragile, it does have the ability to produce and fire incredibly sticky webs however, which can be used to limit the speed of foes. It acts as additional armor for the Gigazord, and its legs act as articulated laser cannons. 5+1+1+4+3= 14/25. Apatosaurus Zord The Apatosaurus Zord is a carrier type Zord, it is identical to the Titanus of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, ''it is piloted by the Gold Ranger. 5+4+5+2+5= 21/25. Shepard Zord The Shepard Zord replaces the Elephant Zord for the torso of the Gigazord, as the Shepard Zord is much more equipped to be the new torso of the Gigazord. The Shepard Zord is incredibly powerful and has not one but two terror-engines, both can be connected to the engines of other zords. It is piloted by the Brown Ranger. 4+4+4+4+5= 21/25. Champion Gigazord The Champion Gigazord is the result of the Champion Megazord combining with the Stegosaurus Zord, Spinosaurus Zord, Pterodactyl Zord and the Velociraptor Zord. It is piloted single-handedly by Dino-Knight. The Gigazord is considered superior to the Vanguard Gigazord. When the Allosaurus Zord is destroyed in a battle against the mightier Tarbosaurus Zord (which is the Avenger Warzord, the intended successor of the Zord), it therefore leaves the Champion Gigazord unable to be reformed halfway through the third season. 21+16+18+19+18= 92/125. Raw Rating of 73. Made For War Bonus grants +15, Divine Enchantment Bonus grants +15, total bonus of +30. Final Rating of 103. Stegosaurus Zord The Stegosaurus Zord is a zord eerily similar to the Dino Thunder Power Ranger's Stegosaurus Zord. It is a carrier-type Zord. It was awakened during a battle the rangers were having in the Himalayas. It rose from underneath the mountains and it caused a massive earthquake. It was soon subdued and tamed by The Brown Vanguard Ranger and her Ankylosaurus Zord. 3+4+5+1+4= 17/25. Spinosaurus Zord The Spinosaurus Zord's warrior mode acts as the new body for the Gigazord, ''demoting ''the Allosaurus Zord to a side firearm mounted on the Stegosaurus Zord. Its signature sail can transform into a Macuahuitl and its long face acts as its right hand which doubles as a powerful cannon. It is powered by not one but two Terror-Engines, and is the secret project of Master Jiyi, aiming for it to be his magnum opus. It is awakened from underneath the remains of the Vanguard Rangers' destroyed base. 5+4+5+4+5= 23/25. Pterodactyl Zord The Pterodactyl Zord is a zord manufactured from the salvaged remains of the Sentinel Megazord. It acts as the wings of the Gigazord, and after a slight transformation by the Gigazord can lift the entire Gigazord off the ground. 3+2+2+5+5= 17/25. Velociraptor Zord The Velociraptor Zord is the fastest out of the five, it runs on three separate and interlinked Soul-Engines. It acts as a mounted firearm for the Gigazord. 5+2+2+5+4= 18/25. The Minizords The Minizords are, as their names suggest, miniature zords that combine with the Rangers. All can grow in size to become auxiliary zords to combine with the Megazord, finally, all of the Minizords can combine to become their own independent Megazord, which also just so happens to function as a ranged cannon weapon for Megazords. Since there are Nine Vanguard Rangers, there are nine respective minizords. Maxizord When all of the minizords combine, they turn into the Maxizord. The Maxizord is a megazord that contains large amounts of potential to become stronger, and due to the varied nature caused by the zords that compose it, can constantly interchange weapons with its own body parts. (15x7)+13+18= 136/225. Rating of 60. Cannon Mode The Maxizord can transform into a powerful multi-headed cannon which can fires multiple shots at multiple directions. It takes its power from both the interlinked engines of the Minizords, and when it lacks enough, the engines of the Zords. Beetle Types There are seven beetles for the seven rangers. The Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta and Iota Beetles are for the Red, Blue, Black, Green, White, Purple and Brown Rangers respectively. They all have the same zord stats, with the exception of Alpha and Epsilon. 1+4+4+3+3= 15/25 4+4+4+1+2= 15/25 (Alpha and Epsilon) Non-Beetle Types There are only two Minizords that aren't beetles, the first is the Theta Glider, a flying squirrel which allows the user to fly at speeds faster compared to the other Minizord-boosted Rangers. The second one is the Iota Juggernaut, a rhino that, unlike the other Minizords, does not allow the user to fly, but does grant them vast amounts of strength and durability. 1+1+2+5+4= 13/25 5+3+5+2+3= 18/25 Vanguard Ultrazord The Vanguard Ultrazord is, as the name states, the official Ultrazord of Power Rangers: Vanguard. It is the combination of the steadfast Vanguard Gigazord, the mighty Champion Gigazord, the adaptive Maxizord and the mystical Scorpion Zord. It is the second most powerful Megazord and the most powerful Megazord combination. 252+92+136+22= 502/800. Raw Rating of 63. Synergy Bonus grants +10, Made For War Bonus grants +15, Primal Force grants +15, Divine Power grants +30. Bonuses total to +70. Final Rating of 133. Scorpion Zord The mystical Scorpion Zord graced the rangers with its incredible power after they proved their bravery by defending Scorporania from the invading forces of Inferno-World. It uses its heavenly magic and draws power from the Earth at the same time, using an ancient power source called a "Force-Engine". The Scorpion Zord is aged and due to being out of battle is no longer as powerful as it used to be, despite the waning of its former prowess it is still incredibly formidable and is a crucial part of the Vanguard Ultrazord, as it keeps the entire combinations together and lends its boldly claimed unlimited power source via Force-Engine. 5+4+4+4+5= 22/25. Omegazord The Omegazord is without a doubt the singular most powerful zord and Megazord of the Vanguard Rangers, also called the "Kaiju Zord", The Omega Zord is a primal zord that runs on two powerful and massive Force-Engines, it is awakened by the rangers when they are sent back in time, the Omegazord however appears to be incapable of being tamed by the rangers, as well as too powerful for both them and their foes. The Omegazord appears in only one three episodes, and only allows itself to be piloted by the rangers one time, and that is when it allies itself in order to destroy the other Primal Zords that were wreaking havoc. 24x5= 120/125. Raw Rating of 96. Primal Force grants +15, Divine Power grants +30, Chaotic Prowess grants +30. Bonuses total up to 75. Final Rating of 171. Kaiju Zord Its Kaiju Form is the form it mostly stays in, in this form it resembles the famous kaiju ''Godzilla, complete with a laser breath attack and other weapons the king of monsters uses. It is impressively fast for its size, thanks to powerful engines and thrusters capable of propelling it through the air with ease. 5+5+5+4+5= 24/25.Category:Power Rangers